The Fox's Fire
by Grudgethrower
Summary: Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman, for almost 5 years this very story had long since past away, almost left forgotten for many years but now! It has been reborn once again! Everyone! Allow me to present the Fox's fire! The Tails X Fiona story you've all been craving to see again. Give Credits/Thanks to Chi-Cop1, 10barretts and Swift the Cat for bringing this back to life.
1. Prologue

Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman, for almost 5 years this very story had long since past away, almost left forgotten for many years but now! It has been reborn once again! Everyone! Allow me to present the Fox's fire! The Tails X Fiona story you've all been craving to see again

Author's notes: Before you read, give big around of applause to these people who helped me get the whole original story back; 10barretts, Chi-Cop1 and the Author himself, Swift Cat!. Give credit to them for they are the ones responsible for getting the surviving chapters of the whole story. Me? I'm just an ordinary guy who just want this story to come back as well. This story's almost left forgotten for days even years! But with the help of these people, I or we manage to get the whole story back again! Again, give these people a hand of applause for they help achieve this.

PEACE OUT! And... enjoy the story Toodalooo!

AN: This story is still ongoing due to the story's chapters is on progress of resurrection but in due time it will return soon.

Prologue

The sun set on New Mobotropolis, and the night to covertly assimilated its traditional black hue upon the sky as the sun surrendered its illuminating powers to an eagerly possessive moon. The city, a bustling mecha by day, now dimmed its overcompensating radiance as its inhabitants bid their farewells and goodnights. While the major districts were void of activity, one could still notice several evening hot spots that would not adhere to the darkness until the late hours of the night. However, this is not where the story's origin can be found…

In the outskirts of the city, there is a workshop owned by Miles "Tails" Prower, a young and intelligent two-tailed fox who has been self sufficient since the tender age of 12. The secret to his success lay within the confines of his brilliant mind and his unmatched engineering capabilities. Though he was often viewed as the loveable sidekick to Sonic the Hedgehog, he had more than proven himself to be one of the most formidable Freedom Fighters in Kingdom Acorn. His technological prowess had saved the day many a time, and he was quite proud of his achievements as of late, having won the EX World Grand Prix with the use of his modified Extreme Gear air board.

Tails's worked by lamplight, tinkering with the board's antigravity mechanism. He concentrated on his work, eyebrows furrowed, head down, eyes wide as he attempted to connect two wires together. As normal as this behavior would have seemed for him a few months ago, it was far from ordinary now that the Grand Prix was over. Something was definitely on his mind, a set of memories which he had locked away long ago, yet somehow they had managed to flood his mind all over again. Even while trying to bury himself in his labors, he still found it hard to put those memories out of his mind.

Now it is fairly obvious that there is only one thing that can get between a man and his work: a woman, or more specifically, a vixen. Her name was Fiona Fox, a red vixen with a bodacious figure that used to make Tails's mouth water. From her brown medium length hair, past her tight fitting black body suit, down to her stiletto boots, that heavenly visage was a devil in disguise. Of course, she had sported a gold rimmed halo above her head for quite some time before she betrayed her closest friends, including Tails, so that she could lead a darker life with her boyfriend, Scourge the Hedgehog.

She had long failed to trust any of the people that had tried to come close to her, having been abandoned to die in imprisonment. While the people who cared about her lived in the light, she had chosen to rule in the darkness. But why would our young fox be thinking about the red vixen at a time like this? Surely after being betrayed twice and sustaining a slap to the face, he must have realized that her feelings for him would never flourish, much less take hold at all.

Therein lies the key to Tails's trauma… not days, not weeks, but months ago, the two tailed fox had indeed participated in a rather serious relationship with the vixen of his dreams, and it all began on one fateful night a few miles from Tails's private summer home near the Plains of Zorda….


	2. Vixen at the Bath House

Chapter 1 – The Vixen at the Bath House

AN: Again if you haven't read the prologue or the introduction in the previous chapter, Give thanks to Chi-cop1, 10barretts and Swift the Cat for bringing the story back to life once again. These guys helped out a lot and for that, I-we thanked them for that.

AN: The story is still not complete due to the other chapters are not yet available but soon it will.

The plains were fairly quiet that evening. The faint sound of crickets clamoring on and on with their incessant chirping, could only be matched by an equally faint murmur of voices from within a small house hidden on the hillside. Not a creature was stirring, not even a- CRASH! Well, so much for the serene ambiance. The awkward silence was followed by elevated voices and the smashing of ceramic tableware. The conversation which transpired inside the house was now loud enough to hear.

"I can't frickin' believe you!"

"Baby, it was a one-time thing! I didn't see her again after that and you know it!"

"Only because I had you on such a tight leash! But apparently it wasn't tight enough you fuckin' ass!"

"Look who's talkin'! I'm not the one that likes to take it up the ass!"

There was silence… WHAM! The front door finally opened and a red fox stormed out of the house, dressed in a white bathrobe with her hair still damp. She growled under her breath, reciting idioms that were not profane enough to describe just how furious she was with her boyfriend. Lousy, stupid, narcissistic son of a bitch! She turned back to the house and screamed, "You can just go fuck yourself, Scourge! And your batgirl bitch too!" She hoped over the door into the hovercraft convertible that was parked a few paces away. Her rage blinded her to the exact location of the ignition button, but once she found it she blasted off into the plains at 60 mph.

Get a hold of yourself Fiona, you don't want to crash this thing. Fiona Fox snarled at herself in the rearview mirror, frustrated to find that she had not even dried her hair after coming out of the shower. Not that she had the time to do anything with that green hedgehog putting his lecherous hands all over her. All of those delicate movements that he made with his hands, and the way his muzzle nipped at the back of her neck, surely he had not learned how to be such an excellent lover without having some practice first. But would it have killed him to keep that kind of information to himself? No, he snaked his tongue into her ear and spoke gingerly with a tone that showed no humility or remorse.

"I learned all this from fucking Rouge."

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Scourge soon learned this valuable lesson the hard way, initially taking a backhand to the face after he had made his disturbing comment. He knew that he had accidentally made her angry, so he tried to take back what he said, but she responded by throwing dishes at him. Fiona had been in a serious relationship with him for two years, but it was not the first time that she had been clued in to Scourge's possible infidelity. As long as he always dedicated himself to her first, she could care less if he stared at every tight ass that came his way, but intercourse was a whole other matter entirely. She had hoped that she was his first, and the fact that she was not just set her off.

As if that was not enough, Scourge also revealed a little bit of information about Fiona that she thought she had kept hidden pretty well: he was very aware of the affair she had had with Shadow before she started going out with him. The fact that she had kept this under wraps was enough to counter her argument with his own, and the ensuing maelstrom ended with a straight knee to the crotch that left Scourge whimpering like a castrated dog.

"I'd like to see his balls come back after a hit like that." Fiona shook her hair out of her eyes, letting the wind dry her hair as she drove along. The downside to having an all out brawl with her boyfriend was that now she had no place to stay. After returning from Anti-Mobius, everyone had decided to split up in order to set up separate recon stations all over the continent. They communicated with each other via Skype, but she did not bring any equipment with her whatsoever, save for the robe she was wearing. Frickin' hell. Out in the wilderness without any clothes, this is perfect!

She had detoured into the Great Forest, so she knew it would not be long before some surveillance gadget would transmit her location to New Mobotropolis, and then whoop-tee-do an unwanted reunion with the Freedom Fighters. She hovered to a stop at what she knew to be the edge of the cities' forest perimeter. She got out of the hovercraft and walked slowly towards the edge of the barrier knowing that if she crossed it, she would be arrested, interrogated and imprisoned for crimes against Kingdom Acorn. The only way she could avoid such a tragic scenario was by appealing to Sonic and hoping that he could give her sanctuary. Fat chance of that happening after all the trouble she had caused him. Running out on Sonic's evil twin to hide out with an equally pissed off Sonic was not much of a difference maker. What she needed was a homestead or an old hideout that was outside of the barrier.

"What am I gonna do? I… I can't just stand here. It's cold… and dark… dammit…" She shivered as the environment began to take hold of her senses. She hated to be in the dark. She hated to be alone. It was like being in prison again; to feel desperate, vulnerable, afraid, unsure if the night would be her last. She looked around and tried to find a notch in a tree to hide in or something. She could not even use the car because Scourge had taken the top off, This'll make it more badass! he had said. "You fucking ass…"

She then caught something from the corner of her eye. A flare? A rifle laser? There it was again, something that looked like a distant lamplight. She walked off the trail a bit and searched over the bushes and past the trees. Now she was sure of what she had seen, a bright light coming from a cottage hidden on the mountainside. She could probably drive two-thirds of the way, but once she hit the mountain trial, she would have to climb it herself. In the end, it would all be worth it!

She could find a set of clothes, curl up next to a warm fire, and figure out what to do about Scourge, all in one night. It sure beat sleeping on the cold hard ground; despite being a fox, she was very partial to the vital necessities such as light, warmth and a hairdryer for her frizzy hair.

What Fiona was not aware of was that the cottage on that mountainside was actually a bathhouse, owned and operated for the private use of a certain two tailed fox. On one of his many adventures out into the Great Forest, Tails had stumbled onto a mineral spring that was adjacent to a nearby waterfall. Finding the location too exquisite to pass up, he amassed most of his earnings and bought the piece of land so he could build himself a summer home away from home. When his friends asked him what he wanted to do with 5 acres of land, he simply stated that it was an ideal spot for him to run tests for his new inventions without the possibility of hurting anyone in the immediate vicinity. Located on the mountainside deep within the boundaries of the Great Forest and just outside of New Mobotropolis's barrier, Tails's private bathhouse was the perfect place for him to spend some time away from all the madness of the world.

The fox's feet tapped lightly as he paraded through the corridors singing to the music from his MP3, "And so you're back, from outer space! I just walked up in here to find that sad look on your face. I should've changed that stupid lock, I should have thrown away the key, if I knew for just one second you'd be back to bother me! Hey hey! Ha ha ha!" He danced and spun around like he had not a care in the world. Part of what made his so cheerful was that he had just finished paying the last installment on the land he had purchased, so he now officially owned his own private estate. The better part of his attitude was supplied by the innocence of his carefree heart. He had always made it a point to help others and to fight for justice, but he had rarely done anything for himself, so this was a big step for him.

"Ah! Can you believe this? I've got the place all to myself. No one's gonna stop me from having my fun. My blueprints are back at the shop, so I've got no work to do. Sonic is busy serenading Sally, and Knuckles is perched on Angel Island watching the Master Emerald. What if they could see me now? Thirteen and I own my own chunk of land, and a bathhouse. Take that Department of Housing and Urban Development!" As unusual as it was to speak out loud, it at least confirmed that Tails knew he was free to say whatever he wanted. No doubt that he had come to notice the awkward silence that would follow a short statement on his part, so why not carry on a full conversation? After all, what is said at the bathhouse, stays at the bathhouse.

Tails dipped his toe in the water, marveling at how warm it was. He removed his towel and stepped into the bath one foot at a time, until he had sunk down to his neck, "Aaaaahhhh, yeeeaaahhh." He let his body sit under water for a few moments, letting the heat conquer him and allowing his muscles to relax. His mind wondered about a few things that had been bothering him lately.

According to Sonic, his body was due to make some major leaps and bounds as he started entering adolescence, that is, reaching the ages of fourteen and above. He was soon going to be the same age a lot of his friends were when he was just starting off as a junior Freedom Fighter. Too bad that he could not skip a few years so he could be as mature as everyone else.

After the accomplishments that he had done over the last few years, he was no longer treated like a child, but he could still sense that barrier between himself and those older than him. He had yet to find someone his own age whom he could hang out with. Sure Sonic was the best friend he could ever have, but going out on missions was a lot more complicated than he wanted his life to be. He would rather have someone who would play dirt hockey with him, or invent things with him. Most of all he wanted companionship, and that was not something he could easily acquire on such short notice.

To make things more complicated, his voice was changing too. He felt like a total stranger when he heard himself speak; the innocence in his voice was fading away, making way for a slightly (just barely) lower tone that would hopefully be able to demand more authority in the future. Then there was something else… his nose had begun to detect something in the air. An unfamiliar aroma that he had never noticed before; it called out to him and yet he could not pin down where it was coming from. His nose twitched from just thinking about it. Sonic and Sally had described it to him as pheromones, a scent given off by the animal species when in search of a mate. Finding a playmate was hard enough, he was nowhere near ready to start looking for a "love-mate".

The fox was, by all means, not unfamiliar with the concepts of relationships and love, having watched the rise of falls of Sonic's relationship with Sally. He had even had his share of crushes even without the help of pheromones. There's Sally… he had immediately dismissed any romantic feelings for her though, considering that she was basically family to him. Bunnie… more family than suitable girlfriend material, besides she was in love with Antoine. Barby Koala… she had been very sweet to him after he helped her fight Crocobot on several occasions, but she lived on a completely different continent, and Tails was not exactly ready to leave New Mobotropolis just yet. Blaze…

Tails felt a little lightheaded after putting so much thought into imagining the young women in his head. He imagined Blaze again, but he could not put any thoughts together. All he saw was a feline with a caring look on her face. Narrow shoulders, her chest…

"…Blaze…" Tails turned over and held onto the ledge, his mind providing him with a vocabulary that he did not know existed within him, "with her rounded shoulders… her soft breasts… her cute butt… oohh…"

His vision turned fuzzy, yet he could still see his female role models as if they were standing before him. "Barby… her black ears… like darn targets… I could touch them all day… I'd touch her…aah…"

His shoulder began to shake as he struggled to hold himself up, "Bunny… her southern accent… I want to hear her… what she sounds like when I stick her… Ooh man! Aahn…"

He felt so disgusting, thinking about doing such vulgar things to the women who had shaped his life. He would never hurt them or provoke his animalistic behavior upon them. He just liked thinking about it. "Oh Sally… Aunt Sally… scream my name… Arh…"

His solo was coming to an end, but before he let the waters take him, he finally remembered the most beautiful vixen of them all, "Fiona! Aaooo!" He howled into the silent night, letting his stress burn out through him, his eyes rolling slightly and his neck twitching uncontrollably as he relieved himself completely. After listening to his howl echoing though the halls, he panted quietly until he felt stable enough to stand on his own. Should he have felt guilty for what he had just done? Pawing to the women whom he had developed such a high deal of respect for? Was there any harm in it? It was not as if he was going to act on any these urges, so what was the harm in romanticizing about them?

Tails sighed and stepped out of the pool, disregarding the need for a towel since he knew that his member was not going to relax for a good thirty minutes. He had read that the normal relax time for something like this was usually about five minutes or so, not to mention that the length was usually a little bit shorter than what Tails had measured. He just hoped that his abnormal size was not something to fret about, though he still hoped that he could keep it on the down low until he figured out if he was normal or not. After all, a fox with two tails… was it fair for him to be well endowed too? Hopefully he could have this settled without having to ask Sonic about it.

"Well, I guess I'll go hit the hay." He said, while placing his hands behind his head.

"Excuse me, is anyone living in here?"

"Huh?" Tails froze as he stepped out into the main hallway.

As if the fates had turned the world upside down, Tails watched in shock as the front door swung open, and in stepped Fiona Fox straight out of one of his fantasies wearing a white bathrobe over her velvet red fur, her brown hair just barely cascading past her shoulders, and those soft pink lips mounted on her tan colored muzzle. A vision of Fiona's lips on his drove a mass of blood down to Tails's member, and he soon found himself at full attention.

The fox may have been surprised, but the red vixen was in more shock than he was. There it stood like a threat, the ultimate weapon that could slam her against the wall, rape her, fuck her lights out, and she would still come back asking for more. Her eyes focused on the appendage for a few moments before she noticed who it belonged to, "Oh fuck me…"

"Fiona?!"

"Tails?!"

Having come back to her senses, she realized the inappropriateness of what had just happened, "Oh shit, I mean crap, I mean fuck, I-! Ah! I'm so sorry!" She turned around and bolted out of the bathhouse retracing her steps a little less than gracefully as she made her way back to that waterfall she passed on the way over. When she reached the lake at the bottom of the waterfall, she immediately scooped water into her hands and splashed it on her face. The temperature was near freezing, but with how hot her face felt, she was sure that it would be more than enough to calm her down.

"What-the-fuck was that! Oh shit, I've never seen something so… Aaah!" She splashed more water on her face, but she could not stop how her body was reacting. Her heart was racing, she was throbbing, she had accidentally taken a mental picture of what she had just seen, and it was etching itself into her memory. "No frickin' shit, did you see that?!" She gasped constantly, trying to calm her heartbeat by thinking of different subject matters. Dresses. Costumes. Designer boots. Leather gloves. Leather pants. Fuzzy Handcuffs. What?

With a final exasperated sigh, she sat still and stared at her reflection in the water. She compared Tails to Scourge and noticed an obvious difference. If he only knew that she had seen someone with a bigger gun than he was carrying, it would rip that smug look off his… And there it was. The pieces fell into place almost instantly, and she had come up with a plan to make Scourge insanely jealous. Maybe she'd have to a break or heart or two along the way, but she didn't care. She was going to make Scourge beg for her to come back… by dating someone better than him.


	3. The Fox's Ultimatum

Chapter 2 – The Fox's Ultimatum

AN: Give credits to Chi-cop1, 10barretts and Swift the Cat.

Tails dug his shoulder into the large bookcase that he had brought in from the library, the final piece of furniture that would serve as the strongest obstruction in front of the front door. Grant it, it was the only obstruction. He was all for ensuring his own safety, but after reading that book on feng shui, the last thing he needed was more bad karma. "Oh why does this happen to me?" His eyes trailed downward, Oh yeah. Nothing was making sense to him anymore, not his body, not his pheromones, especially not Fiona's untimely arrival. What could have processed her to show up out of the blue, minutes after he had just finished thinking about her? She wanted nothing to do with him in the first place, so why was she snooping around his bathhouse?

"Wasn't she wearing a bathrobe? That's so… unlike her". The voice of reason snapped back at him, You dummy! Don't you see the big picture? 'Cause I'm sure she got an eyeful of it when she walked in on you! "You're right! She knows! Aarrrh! This is so not cool!"

He heard footsteps outside, and he covered his mouth with his hand. He braced himself against the door, unable to predict what or who was standing outside the door. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his mind expertly mapping out the escape route he would take if he had to make a run for it. "Why would she come back?"

"Hello? Tails? Are you in there?"

"G-go away! Just… just m-make like a fox and scram Fiona!" He kicked himself for having uttered such a rude comment. He knew this was the way it had to be. Years had passed since she left the Freedom Fighters, yet at times he could still feel her final farewell planted firmly against his cheek. He knew he could not allow himself to see her again, not unless he wanted to have his feelings handed back to him skewered on a silver platter. "Go away Fiona!"

"But Tails, I don't have anywhere else to go. Besides its cold out here… I got caught outside with my bathrobe… and my wet hair… with nothing else on."

"Oh man, she's doing that on purpose…", He struggled against his bodily functions, wrestling to keep his libido out of sight. He held his breath and chose not to answer. Fiona had apparently gone silent as well, because he did not hear anything anymore. The gurgling of the springs echoed harmoniously, and Tails let out a sigh of relief.

WHAM! There was a thunderous crash and Tails found himself pushing back on the bookcase as it pushed him forward. That angelic voice sounded again, this time mixed with a level of fury that Tails had wished not to invoke, "Dammit, Tails! Open up! You're supposed to be all gentlemanly and such and you would leave a young lady to freeze to death out in the cold! You're as sick as the rest of 'em!" She slammed on the door a few more times, and stopped momentarily. Tails listened carefully and heard the sound of running footsteps. He was then filled with a sense of pity, ashamed that his encyclopedia collection was about to crash all over the floor.

"Whoooaa!" He made a leap for the floor as the barricade behind him suffered a tremendous blow at the hands of Fiona's martial arts attack. Her flying kick split the door in two, sending the resulting debris straight into the bookcase and bringing it down with a mighty, CRASH! Tails's treasured encyclopedia collection lay in heaps upon the floor, but he found little time to grieve over the mess, for as the dust settled, a red figure clad in a white bathrobe and brown hair stood atop his fallen barricade.

"Hey there, handsome. Miss me?" The flattering remark was met with the scampering of feet as Tails turned tails and ran for the rear entrance past the changing room. Fiona sucked her teeth and watched her plan run away with two left feet, "Lovely." She leaped off the bookcase and gave chase, moving with both poise and purpose as she closed the distance between herself and her prey. He attempted to fly above her head, but all it took to bring him down was a run against the wall and then a firm grasp on his ankles.

She brought the stubborn fox down to the ground and immediately pinned him to the wall, "Now listen here, Tails. I've got no time to play around. You're going to-! To…" Something about his expression was annoying her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She recognized those eyes, the way his hands were shaking out of control, the fear that had consumed him upon realizing that he had been captured. She tried to keep a straight face as she pondered to herself, "What does this kid have to be so afraid of? Is he scared of me? I'm not something to fear. He doesn't know fear. He doesn't know suffering. He doesn't-…"

Fiona noted the hand she had placed on Tail's shoulder; it was clenched, and her arm was tense. She loosened her grip, and though Tails had relaxed slightly, she could still see the consequence of what she had done. Beneath her fingers, she spotted a discoloration caused by her extreme grip. Had she really underestimated her strength when she grabbed the boy? Or was she treating him like this… because she thought it was the only way she could treat him? She would have to consider this as the first rule when handling her new merchandise: his body is fragile. "I must… treat him with a softer touch".

"Tails." She had lowered her voice and spoke with her eyes locked on his. "I'm gonna put you down now. Pl-…Please, don't run away. Understand?"

The fox nodded, humming in agreement.

She released her relaxed her grip entirely and lowered Tails to the floor, immediately establishing that she was a good foot and a quarter taller than he was. "Are you okay?" She noticed the light bruises she left on his upper arms. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that. I'll fix you up in a bit, here let me see it."

Tails did not allow her to touch him, "No…" He tried to step back but his back met the wall behind him. "Wh-What are you doing here, Fiona? Why did you…" He reached for the bruise on his right shoulder and winced as he grazed over it. Adding a little bit of pressure eased the pain, but it was there nonetheless, and he did not appreciate how she manhandled him a few moments ago.

"I suppose apologizing again won't do any good." She fought a twitch in her left eye, instinctively responding to Tails's irritated expression. "I guess I'll get straight to the point then… Tails… I'm not sure how else to say this, so I'll just say it. I want you… to be my boyfriend for a while." A perfect dismount, will she stick the landing?

"No."

And she screws up the landing. "No?"

"No."

"You don't just say 'no' to this, Tails."

"Well, I just did."

Time for plan B. "Well, I'm not leaving you with a choice, Tails. I need you to be my boyfriend for a couple of days, and whether you want it or not, you're gonna enjoy."

"And if I happen to refuse again? What'll you do? Slap me again? Punch me in the face? No one would ever forgive you for hurting me, Fiona. Because, unlike you, I have friends who care about me!" Tails asserted himself by stepping forward, a sense of pride and confidence welling up inside his heart as he spoke back to the overzealous female before him.

Fiona clicked her tongue, and placed a seductive finger underneath Tails's chin, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, honey. What if I were to tell you that your friends are the one's you'd have to worry about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… here we are… all alone in a secluded area. You're male, I'm female. Who are they going to believe when I tell them that you took advantage of me when you invited me to your humble abode?" She saw that glint in his eye disappear, yet he dared to step towards her again.

"No one would ever believe you. I've got bruises to prove you grabbed me."

"As I struggled against your overpowering grip. I asked you to stop, but you wouldn't listen. Those pheromones of yours were turning you into an animal, and I was your unsuspecting prey. Care to explain why you barricaded the front door as soon as I walked in?" Everything was fitting together perfectly, like she was God-mode-ing a 5000 piece puzzle together without using the cover. Tails's scowl had disappeared, and he took a step back.

"You… You can't do that. You're lying. I'll just tell everyone you're lying!"

"But how could I be lying, Tails? When I can, in fact describe something that I must have seen during that unbecoming event." She knelt closer and spoke into his ear, "Like the size of your cock." She quietly inhaled and suddenly pulled her head back, her nose twitching wildly. "Ah! What was that?"

Tails had not noticed himself doing anything at all, other than wishing that he could just die. Here he was, making a big show about how he was going to stand up to his captor, and it turns out that she was holding all of the cards. Who knows what kind of sick and twisted plot she had in mind for him if he agreed to be her boyfriend; no doubt that it was meant as part of a devilish scheme. "F-Fiona?"

Fiona kept rubbing her nose, but it was itching something fierce, "Seriously, Tails, what kind of cologne are you wearing? Whatever it is, lay off it some!" Her body must have been having an allergic reaction or something, because now she was starting to feel hot all over. She could feel herself blushing, her hands getting sweaty, her heart beating like a snare drum, it was as if that odor wasn't a odor at all. It was more like a- "Oh my gosh, it's you."

"Me? I'm not wearing anything. The only possibility could be my… "Oh, that might be my pheromones. Yeah they've been going off lately. I can't… do anything about them. Sorry."

"Honey, no boy of your age has…" She felt woozy for a moment there, "… pheromones that strong." Her commanding voice was failing her, along with the rest of her body. There was nothing she could do to stop her animal instinct from taking control of her mind. At first, all that mattered was getting back at Scourge and recruiting Tails to help her make him jealous. Then she needed to concentrate on coming up with a good story to leave Tails no choice but to follow her orders. Then there was… oh gosh, what the hell was next?

Her train of thought escaped her and her hand dove out and blocked Tails's right flank. "Tails… I need you to stay right there. Don't move…"

The vixen reached out and hooked the nape of his neck as she brought herself forward ever so slightly. Tails's eyes went wide as he watched Fiona's soft lips floating closer and closer, but he could not understand what had suddenly happened to her stringent approach. Once she caught a whiff of his pheromones, it was as if she could not help but be magnetically pulled towards his body. She bent down as she matched his height, incidentally exposing that marvelous cleavage that he had only seen in his otherworldly fantasies. He did not want to have anything to do with this. If she was not acting of her own free will, he would not allow her the satisfaction of making her fake story true. She was inches away when he pulled his lips in and turned away from her, "Mmph!"

Fiona stopped, releasing the back of his neck and staring down at the floor, "Tails… you don't understand this yet, but I'm really… really hot." She brought his hand to her neck, allowing him to feel her body heat, "Your pheromones are driving me crazy. I have to kiss you, honey. But… I can't force anything on you. It goes against who I am."

His ear perked up, and his eyes fell on her.

"Please…" She craned her head up, her blue eyes staring at him through her stray bangs, her steady breath increasing slightly, "Won't you kiss me?"

Tails could see her shivering, If she's so hot, then what is she shaking for? Could she perhaps have been nervous about what his response would be? What would happen to her if he did not fulfill her wish? He had managed to rebuke her again and again… was he willing to do it one more time?

The young fox turned towards the sultry vixen, his mind racing to justify why he was about to surrender his ideals for someone who had scorned him for so long. He swallowed and leaned forward, awkwardly brushing his lips against hers before shying away. Fiona moved closer, this time meeting Tails the rest of the way as he tried to kiss her again. She literally took his breath away as she lost herself in the kiss, her body finally thanking her for finding an appropriate outlet for all of her pent up heat. She held the fox close, kneading his ruffled whiskers between her fingers, releasing him once in a while so he could breathe. "He's got amateur lips… but with a little experience, he could be a great kisser". She pulled away while grazing his fangs with her tongue, and he let out a disappointed mew, triggering a seductive smirk from the red vixen.

Tails watched her eyes focus on his neck as she closed in on him, baring her fangs, and finally nipping at his Adam's apple. He let out a muffled cry as she continued to poke her canines into his neck, a thought in the back of his mind warning him that she might try to puncture his right jugular. Was this any time to worry about his personal well being? The one and only vixen he had ever loved was adorned in a white bathrobe, holding him against the wall, and biting his neck with delicate nips that he could only have imagined up until now. Compared to an adrenaline rush, this was the most exhilarating moment of his life!

"Tails?"

"Hu-um? Y-Yes?" He met her eyes as she stood back up.

"Hold still, okay? I want to flow with my body." She looked away momentarily as she turned her back to him.

"F-Flow? What do you-?"

"Sshhh… I'll help you. Give me your hands." She reached out to his hands, delighting in his hesitant nature. Whether he was really shy, or simply unable to respond to his current situation, she knew that he was not about to force anything upon her. He did not have enough sense to know that she was open to any of his sexual whims, whatever kind of whims a fox his age could have. He had the opportunity, yet he lacked the motive, making it that much easier to quench her ever-increasing sex drive.

"It's okay honey. Just… mmnn… put your hands here. And add a little pressure. Mna! Like that…" She had placed his hands on her sides, instructing him to give her a light squeeze so he could hold her body in place. She knelt down just so she could rest her head in the crook of his shoulder and blow into his ear. She giggled as her winced and his fingers grasped her reflexively. "Tails, don't mind me. Take all you want."

"Wh-What? F-Fiona, I-!"

"Don't force yourself to hold back." She guided his hands to her chest, "Just hold me."

Tails let his hands rest nervously on the vixen's mounds, eventually adding a soft squeeze as he measured the volume of her breasts. "Firm… so thick, just like I'd always thought they'd be. I'm so sorry, Fiona". He bit his lip and grasped her breasts in order to assess as many of their physical properties as possible. They felt absolutely marvelous, like thickened marshmallows beneath his fingers, and a hard perky center that poked into the palm of his hand.

Fiona let out a surprised yelp, realizing that this must have been the first time that he had ever put his hands on a woman. She was proud to know that she was a specimen worthy of so much attention, though at times she had drawn the eye of more perverted characters. Her body sank down slightly as she reached for the hem of her bathrobe, careful not to deprive Tails of his private fun. At the same time she felt this presence pushing up against her back, an eager player whom she was sure had never known the satisfaction a woman could bestow.

"I can't take much more of this… I'm so horny. I can't believe I'm actually hot for him". She grinded against him a little longer, until she finally hitched the bottom half of her robe to her waist. Her long red tail swished about excitedly as a symbol of her pride and joy consisting of fine glossy hairs with a tan colored splash at the end.

She called his name again, the sweet tone in her voice somehow managing to distract him, "Tails, sweetie, would you do one more thing for me?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Good. I want you to have sex with me." The abruptness of her request caused him to release her, but she held his hands firmly against her body.

"F-Fiona! I can't do that! That's out of the – I mean… I can't!"

"Yes you can, honey. It's real easy. You can start off as slow as you want." She took a few steps forward and bent down, supporting herself on one of the benches. "Just follow your instincts." She whipped her tail aside, blushing furiously as she exposed her nether region to him.

Tails was lost for words. Every anecdote, every blueprint, every intelligent thought in his head had suddenly disappeared. Dreams were one thing, but reality was a completely different matter altogether. Fiona was offering herself to him, and while every fiber of his being protested against touching the erotic vixen, it was those same fibers that were shuffling his feet towards her. "Fiona… I-I can't just force myself on you…!"

"You're not forcing anything, Tails. I want this. I need this. I need you to fuck my lights out!"

The fox placed his hands on her hips, averting his eyes to the glorious vision before him. He instinctively lowered his appendage and stepped toward her again, accidentally poking her right cheek, "Fiona…"

The vixen looked over her shoulder to find Tails staring at her with a confused expression. "It's okay, honey. Put it here." She moved seamlessly through the folds of her bathrobe and used her fingers to spread her lips for him. "Right here. Ah! That's it. Mna!" He had eagerly targeted her flower and nudged the tip of his member into her.

"Aah! Fiona, it's so warm… and tight." His body began to tense up, his grip tightening, his jaw clenching, and his chest heaving up and down with each breath.

"That's 'cause you're so big. Damn! Ah! "A little more, Tails. Ooh! It's incredible. Yeah!" She helped him along by pushing her hips against him. Once she had reached her limit she asked him to stop, fearing that he still had another inch to go. She curved her back into a crescent shape as she straightened her arms out and stared at the ceiling. "Oh man, that's good. Now just start – Ah!"

The fox had interrupted her before she could finish her instruction. Tails allowed his body to move on its own, gently sliding his member back a few inches and putting it back into her body. "Is this alright, Fiona? Should I go faster?"

She caught her breath before she could reply, "Don't rush through it, Tails." He went into her again and her nails dug into the benches, "Take your time… be gentle with me, sweetie." She let out a sharp gasp as she felt him somehow reach all the way inside her.

The room was filled with an inappropriate crescendo made up of Fiona's mews and coos, along with Tails's awkward grunts. Having finally accustomed himself to the rhythm of Fiona's hips, he increased his speed moderately, always keeping his ears alert for any indication of malpractice. This proved rather complicated since Fiona occasionally let out a startled yelp and moaned at the same time. If he slowed down to check on her, she took the initiative and kept her hips moving against him.

"Oh man, this definitely beats pawing off. I feel like I'm on fire. Any more of this and I'm gonna-!", Tails's eyes went wide as he completed the thought and realized that he had to stop as soon as possible. "Fiona, wait!" As he tried to pull out, Fiona held her hips against him again.

"Don't stop. Ooh! I'm so close…nyaa, you're so deep!"

"But Fiona, if I come inside you, I might seriously… I could get you pregnant!"

The thought had occurred to her after the first few thrusts, but she decided to ignore it since the euphoric sensation of Tails coming into her would have been one hell of a joy ride. "He's right. He's just a kid. And I'm not about to start risk starting a family… at least… not yet". She grinded her hips into him so she could remember how incredible he felt inside her, "Tell you what Tails, you pound me until you're ready to come and you can pull out."

Tails nodded nervously, "Pound you?"

"Yeah." She turned back and braced herself, "Give me all you've got."

The fox swallowed the lump in his throat and focused on Fiona's rump once more. With his hands pressed firmly into her sides, he threw himself forward, eliciting a raw sound from the vixen who had bravely suggested Tails's final act. Her voice rung in his ears, creating within him his first selfish sexual desire: he wanted to hear her scream his name. He took a deep breath and pumped into her again and again, her cries escalating with each drive.

Her body swayed as he drew in and out, her breasts, while still hidden underneath her robe, calling out to him. However, he had no time to indulge any further for his loins were beginning to tense up, a sure sign that he was at his limit. "Oh Fiona! I'm gonna come! Aarrh…"

The vixen quickly allowed Tails to disengage himself from her and she made a beeline for his throbbing member. Her hand dove out and grabbed him, a brief wave of surprise hitting her when she realized her fingers could not reach all the way around. "Alright, Tails. Come on me, baby." She pumped him vigorously, while her fingers massaged her lips and pinched her clit between her fingers. "Oooh! Yeah. I'm gonna come too. Ah! Yaah!"

"Fiona! I can't hold it! Aaaooooh!" He howled and his body erupted, a surge of hot liquids spraying onto Fiona's face in three consecutive jets. He felt his eyes roll slightly into his head, his thoughts racing to confirm that it was not his hand gliding about his member, but the delicate fingers of a very sexy vixen whom he had always pined for. Needless to say, that made her even sexier.

"Oh wow, so good. Sooo good. Nya…. Ah… Aaaah!" Fiona buckled under the pressure of her own ministrations, allowing her to release the stress that had been building over the last few hours. Scourge had set her off with his usual rub down; a mix of pinching and biting combined inversely with the tender movements of his hands as he knead her breasts through her robe. Her body had been mentally prepared for a completely different type of treatment tonight, but that was before she learned that there was a certain fox who could match Scourge point for point when it came to sex. "With a little more practice that is. And I'll be around to see it too".

She absentmindedly picked at a trail of Tails's liquids that had dripped down to her cheek. "Mn! Acquired taste indeed. I could get used to this". After licking most of Tails's come from her hands, she grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned the rest of her face and chest.

Tails was resting comfortably against the wall with his gaze fixed on the ceiling, and his mind finally scolding him for what he had done. "How could I be so stupid…"

Fiona's ears perked up, "Tails?"

"I can't believe myself. How could I let myself, actually act on my sexual wants? I'm not ready for this! Arh! I'm disgusting!"

"Tails! Tails! Don't talk like that. You have no reason to feel bad." She knelt down in front of him, her hands automatically moving to make herself more decent.

"But I had sex with you Fiona! That's not even ethical! You're so much older, and mature. I'm just-!"

She put her finger to his lips, "Age has nothing to do with it Tails." She took a deep breath, "Listen… what you did for me back there was incredible. And the fact that you were sensitive to how I felt throughout, made it very special to me. Don't waste your breath regretting it. After all… I was your first right?" She blushed slightly and eyed him through her bangs.

"Y-Yes." He lost himself in her eyes. "She's so sincere, so beautiful".

"Then this isn't something you want to regret." She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, "And it won't be the last time either."

"What do you mean?"

She smirked, "I've decided to change my plans. Not only am I gonna keep our little adventure secret, but I'm gonna be your girlfriend too."

"Really?" His heart bounced.

"Yeah. But…"

"There's a 'but'?" He had let his guard down for that split second.

Fiona placed her fingers on his chest and had them tip toe up to his chin, "Yes. In exchange, you are going to be my adorable little foxy sex slave." She held his muzzle in place and cast her eyes upon him with a gaze that served to bind his will to hers; a seductive and provocative glare that she hoped would tease his curious nature. Was there a method to her madness other than to have full sexual control over the male foxling? "You and I are going to get to know each other a lot more, and I'm going to be letting your body do the talking for you."

"B-But Fiona! Me? Your sex slave?" It was not the most flattering of circumstances to find one self in when engaged in a serious relationship with someone, but then again it depends on who that someone is. When one find themselves in Tails's shoes, staring at the hottest bade this side of Mobius in nothing but a bathrobe and the faint aroma of one's juices radiating off of her smooth velvet-like fur, one is inclined to do whatever she asks. Nevertheless, was this something Tails's was willing to accept? A relationship based on his lover's sexual cravings? What will happen once he has outlived his usefulness? Tails considered that he was not left with much of a choice, but there was a silver lining… what if he could have Fiona fall in love with him in earnest? Perhaps this contract could work to his advantage.

Fiona clicked her tongue, and started to leave the changing room, "Well, if you are not willing to accept my offer, then I'll just step into Nicole's barrier and face the music. Won't be long though before you join me, anyway."

"Fiona, wait!" Tails stood up while supporting himself on the wall, his body still unwilling to lend him proper balance. "I'll… I'll do it! I will…"

She made a quarter turn and held her ear out to hear him finish his statement.

"I will be your sex slave." His eyes fell, unable to sustain the crushing blow this would deal to his pride. Not even his precious twin tails could help him to recover from the psychological trauma that could ensue from the forthcoming events, but he swore to himself that he would make the best out of the inconvenient circumstances.

"Wow, you actually said yes. I'm impressed." She turned back towards the exit and started fidgeting with her robe, "But, I'll warn you now Tails. If you really want to turn me on, you're gonna have a little bit of a bad boy yourself. The sweet and sincere stuff doesn't work on me too often. You're going to have to learn to tap into that dark side of yours sooner or later, if you want to earn any of this."

Her hands stretched down to her sides and her bathrobe fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, revealing bare shoulders, paired angel wings, and a line down her back that drove Tails's attention to her apple colored bottom. Her tail swished back and forth proudly, and she looked over her shoulder one more time, "Enjoy the view there, slave. You'll be getting' eyefuls like this every night." She turned the corner and disappeared, a visage of a woman who wielded the ultimate influence over the male species, and she was damn proud to do so.

The fox dropped back down to the floor, his eyes still fascinate by the sight he had beheld. He was not aware that this night would have brought about so many controversial issues into his young life, but they were here to stay and he would have to start making the best of them. With no idea of what to expect the next day, Tails wrapped a towel around his waist and prepared to deal with the usual arrangements that he would have to make for Fiona's extended stay. "Wait 'till she finds out that there is the one bedroom. I'll probably sleep in the library or something".

To his surprise, Tails ended up sleeping in his bedroom that night… with Fiona cuddled up next to him.


	4. Update

This story is not completed yet but in due time it will be so. I just reposted/posted the 3 chapters that me and my friends recovered so that you all could see it. I'll post the other chapters when I can just be patience with me, ok. It'll be whole soon...


	5. The Apron

Chapter 3 – Apron

AN: The 3rd Chapter of the Fox's Fire enjoy! Oh and don't forget to give credits to 10barretts, Chi-cop1 and Swift the Cat for helping this to be brought back to life. Enjoy and have a good day, Peace!

Edit: Madd some quotation marks so that you guys can know of which where their lines actually starts.

I dreamed that Fiona and me were on an actual date. I don't remember how I managed to ask her out, but we went to the beach that day. She was wearing this awesome swimsuit… it was… a bikini. Black, with spaghetti straps that connected along a transverse strap along her back.

When she first came out of the change room, I was too stunned to react properly. She walked right past me, and I immediately caught sight of the shiny silver clip that joined the bikini together. Her tail curled around my head and kinda brushed against my neck and my cheeks, the scent of her shampoo intoxicating my nasal passages. Her butt fit snugly into her panties, and it took all of my will power not to smack her bottom. She was sooo hot.

Later after the swim, she kissed me as the sun set… then she jumped on top off me and put her hands on my chest. Her bad girl sneer frightened me, and yet I knew that she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. She brought her hips down… and we had sex again.

Tails stirred in his sleep, his covers dangled lazily off the side of the bed before they finally fell over the edge. He dressed rather casually for when he slept: red pajama shirt with matching pants and a pair of goggles on his head. He turned over and faced the ceiling, his arm slowly drifting over his eyes to shield him from the sun. He mumbled innocently in his sleep, "Mmmnnn… Fiona…"

He felt an irregular feeling course up his body, something that though he could not pinpoint its place of origin, felt unbelievably good.

Tails fought the urge to wake up, hoping that the dream would continue until he completed his sexual fantasy with Fiona. "Hmm… that's nice. Fiona, you're so amazing…"

"I know I am…"

"Hmm?" Tails peeked through his fingers, noticing that Fiona was watching him from a rather odd location. "Fiona? What are you-ah!" He tried to sit up, but something squeezed his manhood, forcing him to fall back suddenly. "Yaah! What the hell?"

The vixen shot him a pouty expression, "What did you say? Is that any way to say good morning to me, Tails?" Her head sank down, and Tails felt her velvet tongue run up the length of his erect appendage.

He let out a shuddering sigh, his hands reaching for his head and grating his fingers through his hair, "Yaa-aah-aaah! F-Fiona! What are you-Aah!" The vixen's fingers ran up his shaft, tenderly rubbing the red tip of his member. He had never felt something so unbearably extreme, a sensation that numbed the better half of his mind to the usual stress that his muscles were under when he woke up.

Fiona smiled at him, "How's this for a wake-up call? You must have been having one hell of a dream. You started poking me at around four o'clock, and I just happened to hear my name a few minutes ago." She eased her movements on him, so he could relax and respond to her.

"F-Fi-Fiona, I can explain!" Not that he could come up with anything on the fly.

"No need, sweetie. I find it very… flattering." She whipped her tongue around his tip, "I'll help you finish up, kay?" She went down on him and took his member as far as she could without triggering her gag-reflex. There was no clear advantage to his member being so large, except that there was more to take, and yet, that much more to stimulate. With her fingers gently tickling his testes, her mouth moved smoothly up and down his appendage, adding a subtle suction while she squeezed him at various intervals. He was already starting to throb inside her mouth, He's not far off. "Uhm, ahm, hhmmna!"

"Fiona! I'm coming! Aaooh!" Tails felt himself go off as soon as she graced the tip of his member with her tongue, sending an electric signal through to his brain that sparked his orgasm.

The vixen had incidentally caught herself off guard and she released him as he came, permitting his juices to squirt all about her face. The first couple of jets had gone astray, glazing her cheeks and her neck, but a random shot surprised her by her right eye, "Ah!"

Tails's head shot up despite the kinks in his neck, "Fiona! Are you okay?"

She picked at the trail that had just missed her eye, "I'm alright, honey. Just a miscalculation on my part, but next time…" She swiped the goggles from him and fitted them onto her head, "I think I should get to wear the goggles. Heh heh ha." She gave him a mischievous little grin, obviously choosing to make the best of her little mishap. She grabbed the sheet off the floor and wiped her face, subsequently balling it up and tossing it to the nearby hamper. When she looked back at Tails, he was staring with his mouth half open, seemingly captivated by her. "What?"

He kept silent, but Fiona could tell that he was focusing on his goggles.

"Oh, I see. You like it when I wear your goggles, right?" She fixed them so they were positioned correctly in front of her ears. She understood that wearing the partner's clothes and accessories was definitely a sort of a turn on, often wearing Scourge's jacket as a way to tell him that she was in the mood.

Tails could barely come up with a suitable response, so he kept his answer very simple. "Uh-huh." The adventurous look that the goggles gave to his exotic vixen threw his mind into left field again, and he was ashamed to know that his erection was starting to act up again. Self control, Tails! Self control! You can't let her goad you on like this. "They look… great on you."

"Hmm, well I'll keep that in mind. So! What would you like for breakfast?" She folder her arms, shamelessly accentuating her bust.

"You're going to make me breakfast?" He was originally planning to have a bowl of cereal with milk, but if she was really offering to cook for him…

Fiona smiled, "Just one of the perks of me being your girlfriend. Among other things. I don't cook on the regular, but breakfast now and then is quite possible." She stood up from the bed and made her way to the door.

Tails had just sat up in bed, "Well if you really don't mind, maybe you could make some pancakes

with a side… of…" Oh gosh, she's doing it again. "Fiona… what are you wearing?"

The vixen turned around and showed off a white apron she had recently acquired. "Oh this? It's one of your aprons. I found them in the pantry, so I figured I'd wear it while I cooked."

She was leaving out a key piece of information. "B-But… you're not wearing anything else…" His eye began twitching as he took in the sight she had provided for him: her tall and slender figure, coated with red fur and a beautiful tail, consisting of nothing but a white apron that left little to the imagination. Her breasts were tucked neatly behind the bib-like portion of the apron, though the slightest disturbance would free them from their ill fitted container. The waist barely managed to cover the front of her body, a view that Tails could hardly keep his eyes away from. This was definitely, by far, the sexiest use for an apron that he had ever seen.

"Naturally. If I'm trying to knock your socks off, I'd much rather do it with the better half of me… exposed for you to see." She turned and whipped her tail around, displaying her backside for him teasingly. "Bet you want a side of me with those pancakes, huh?"

Tails swallowed, "Homina homina homina…"

"I'll take that as a yes." She turned back to him, placing her hands on her hips, "Well, I'm not on the menu just yet. So…" She leaned forward, exposing her cleavage on purpose, "Is pancakes and sausage good enough for you, honey?"

"Yes ma'am." His body was so tense that he could not manage to say much more. She smirked and spun around, swishing her tail across his face and shifting her hips from side to side as she left the room. When the temptress had finally left the room, Tails let out a sigh of relief and finally fell back on the bed, his mind reeling with images that would no doubt plague him for hours to come. Was this to be is fate every morning? To play audience to Fiona's seductive form as she paraded around his bathhouse casually in a white apron that screamed, "Do me!"?

"If she is so determined to give me an erection on a regular basis, why not just have sex with me and get it over with? Why tease?" Had he considered that she was playing hard to get, maybe something would have made sense, but it did not add up. He had unintentionally flattered her libido into sucking on his appendage, who knows what would happen if he intentionally worked to turn her on. "Still, in that outfit, I wouldn't mind bending her over the table and tappi-!"

"Tails?" Fiona called out and peeked around the corner.

"Yes?!" Tails hugged one of his pillows, working hard to hide the fact that he had been thinking naughty thoughts again.

"What were you planning to do today?"

For the most part, Tails had only planned to be up at the bathhouse for the night, but with her here, he had to deal with unforeseen circumstances. "I'm… uh… not sure. I was originally gonna go back to my workshop today, but…" Tails tried to hide his blush while spinning his finger around the white tip of one of his tails, "We could go out somewhere, I guess."

Fiona smiled to him, "My sentiments exactly. So, I've already chosen where we are going to go: Mercuro City."

"Mercuro City? What do you have to get there?"

"That's for me to know and you not to be overly concerned about. Get dressed, 'kay? After breakfast, we're heading down the mountain." She disappeared around the corner again, yipping suddenly as she no doubt bumped into the vase that was nearby.

I guess breakfast will be as good a time as any to tell her that I got here by plane. He slipped into a pair of jeans and wrapped a scarf around his neck; his white gloves followed and he remembered that Fiona was wearing his goggles. I hope she still has them on. Upon arriving to the dining counter, she served him a delicious meal consisting of three pancakes and a couple of sausage links. The pancake on top was decorated with a fox-face and a smile, and when he looked up at her, she stuck her tongue out, apparently making fun of how childlike he was to her. While eating the pancakes was a pleasant experience, he found the second sausage link was more for display than for eating. After watching him wolf down the first sausage, Fiona ate the second one rather slowly, taking her own sweet time to savor the link for all it was worth before her enveloping it between her lips and finally taking a bite. The whole scene set Tails off under the table, but he would not catch himself admitting it to her.

Once the food and dishes were done, the two set off in the Tail's Tornado airplane to Mercuro City, the nearest metropolitan area made up of stores, recreational centers, hotels (the five star Hundredth Ring Hotel), and restaurants for any and all to enjoy themselves at. The city itself was well out of New Mobotropolis's barrier, making it a safe place for Fiona to travel out in the open.

She had dressed rather casually in a red tank top overlapping a black shirt, coupled with a pair of thigh-high shorts and black boots. Her beautiful brown hair came down to her shoulders, consisting of short bangs that allowed her to strike the hearts of onlookers with her electric blue eyes, and a proud red tail to indirectly mesmerize her audience.

While many eligible bachelors were attracted to this otherworldly beauty, one could imagine their disappointment upon finding that she was already taken. True to her word, Fiona walked along the street with Tails, holding his hand, smiling, and intertwining her tail with his. For all intents and purposes, they looked like an official couple. The vixen's fashion-oriented senses led her to The Green Hill Zone Shopping Center, where she proceeded to peruse through every other store that met her fancy.

Tails entertained himself at Extreme Gear Shop for a good hour, where he practically bored Fiona out of her mind with his theory on the use of anti-gravity propulsion mechanisms on Extreme gear. The fact of the matter was that the whole theory was ludicrous; you cannot achieve zero-gravity while racing on Extreme gear (wink-wink).

After finally dropping the subject, Fiona dragged him to her favorite shop, the Star Post Boutique. Tails attempted to follow her into the store like he had a few times before, but Fiona spun and stopped him, "Hold on, you're going to wait out here."

"Huh? Why?"

Fiona sighed, "Oh Tails, you have much to learn." She pet his face and ruffled the fur of his cheeks, "A girl's gotta have her secrets, got it?" She poked him on the nose, and turned around while repeating her usual habit of stroking him with her tail as she walked away. The sneaky vixen followed an elaborate maze to the women's department, where she carefully looked over the clothes racks to see Tails waiting casually outside the store.

And like a good little boy, he stays right there. Perfect. "If I know Scourge, he'll be coming here to see that rabbit who works in cosmetics. Once he sees Tails, he'll pick a fight and then I'll dash out to protect my new boyfriend. Heh heh heh, brilliant. Hmm?" The vixen was distracted by a article of clothing nearby. "Oh…my…gosh… it's beautiful! Is that black leather on red silk?! That's my favorite. Ooh!"

"Hey Fiona, your overly feminine side is showing. "

"Hmmm… I can try it on real quick. I've got all the time I want... Yeah! Excuse me, ma'am!"

Ah, how the mighty have fallen.

The fox teetered from side to side, his face lit up by such a bright smile that many of the patrons that walked by him mistook his cheerful disposition as a result of great customer service.

Considering how adorable he looked for a thirteen year old, it was no wonder that customers were automatically attracted to the establishment. While his pleased expression was drawing unexpected attention, Tails could not care less about much anything else other than the great time he was having with his girlfriend.

He had had a couple of relationships before this, but he did not feel as strong an attraction as he did to Fiona. Albeit, this attraction may have been to the fact that she was very open about how she carried herself for him and for others. She was very affectionate to say the least, having not only held his hand as they walked, but also spun her tail around his, by which he reacted with equal fervor. He had never been in the company of such a delicate being, a vixen whose hot-blooded nature had been cooled to a steamy simmer just so she could hang out with him.

This fantastical theory only worked to block the puzzling questions that plagued Tails's mind, despite the fact that he was having such a great time out. "Why is she doing this, for me? Is it all just pretend for her? Does she… fell anything for me at all?". The young fox had yet to understand what could be driving Fiona's motives other than the influence of his pheromones on her libido, but for now, things seemed to be going smoothly so it was ill-advised to question her until she let something slip out on her own.

A few minutes later, Tails caught Fiona out of the corner of his eye. She was walking out from what must have been the women's department, considering that she had a small pink bag hanging from her elbow. She looked pretty content with her purchase, until her eyes met his from a good thirty feet away. She frowned, but kept walking forward. "What's she disappointed about? I'm still here…"

"Tails? Is that you?"

"Hm? Wha- Sonic?!" The fox turned to see Sonic the Hedgehog approaching with a take-out bag in one hand, and a chili dog in the other. Known throughout the world as the Cobalt Hero, Sonic has been Tails's best friend for going on eight years now. It was actually not at all surprising to see Sonic with a chilidog in his mouth, but to spot him at the mall alone was unlike him. He had been dating Princess Sally Acorn on and off for years, if he was going to go out, he would have made sure to bring her along.

"Hey there little buddy! Wha'cha been up to?" He had placed the chilidog in the take-out bag so he could give Tails a high-five.

Tails responded wholeheartedly to his high-five, "Hi, Sonic! It's great to see you. I was just, um…" He peeked away to the store, but Fiona was nowhere to be found. "Hanging around. But hey, this doesn't add up. You don't go out to places like this on your own. Didn't you say you were meeting Sally today?"

Sonic's ears dropped, "Oh, about that…She kinda cancelled on me dude. You know her, she's got things to do… people to see. Bunnie came by and apologized before she went to work." He noticed Tails looking at the take-out bag. "Oh. Waste not what not, right? I figured I'd get a meal anyway."

There was something very off about his attitude, something that Tails found very disturbing. "Sonic, are you okay? Sally's canceled on you before, but this is the first time you look… well, like this."

"I've just had a lot on my mind, Tails. I don't need you to worry about it. I don't want you to do it right now… but… listen, you're my main bro. Can I call you about it later?" He attempted to avoid looking at Tails directly; fearing that eye contact would reveal that his bloodshot eyes hinted at more serious ailments than just canceled lunch dates. There was something going through his head, a vortex of thoughts and memories that plagued him every night, forcing him to stay awake trying to answer the riddles that echoed in his head. He was hoping that Sally could comfort him, soothe him with her angelic voice which would offer, for him, the ultimate salvation. I guess I'll see her at the next meeting…

Sonic finally looked up, "So! Tails, what's up? What are you doing hanging out in front of the Green Hill Zone? Are you out with someone?" His curiosity in this particular matter was peaked. To his knowledge, Tails was not involved in any relationships, nor did he have any sweethearts in mind.

"Um! Uh… well… that is. I might be…"

"No way! Who?"

"Well… keep this between you and me, Sonic. It's-! Ow!" Something bit him in the back of the head. Or at least it felt like a bite. More like a round dart had smacked him in the back of the head. He rubbed his head and turned around, catching sight of a pair of eyes glaring at him through one of the clothes racks. His vixen's blue eyes stabbed into his, and he was immediately aware of her warning.

Tails turned back to Sonic, "It's a blind date! Definitely a blind date! Ha ha ha! Doesn't get much blinder than this! Haaa!" He forced a smile and hoped that Sonic would swallow his story without too many questions.

"A blind date? Aren't you still a little young to do blind dates? I mean, you don't know what you're getting into." His concern was appreciated, but Tails could hear a hint of superiority in his voice.

"What? Like I can't take care of myself? Oh I think it'll be alright. I've… talk to her via…skype before, so I know she definitely exists."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow, "Skype uses a web camera. You already know what she looks like then."

"No I don't, her camera is broken. I just listen."

"So she's seen you?"

"Don't know. She didn't tell me if she can see my side of the conversation."

"Maybe, I should stick around to make sure you're okay."

"No way! I'm old enough to know what I'm doing Sonic. I'd… I'd like to meet her alone. Please." He pleaded with Sonic, and gave him a determined expression that worked to soften the hedgehog's mind-set.

Sonic's eyes narrowed, but he could tell that Tails wanted to handle the situation on his own. He shrugged, "Alright, alright. I'll get out of your hair then, little buddy. I hope it goes well, kay?"

"Don't worry, Sonic. I know it will."

Sonic walked past him and patted Tails on the shoulder, "Just be yourself for her and you'll reel her in for sure. Later, Tails." He disappeared into the crowd, his head down, and a slight limp in his right leg. Did anyone notice the bandage around his ankle?

"Sonic… Pleae… watch yourself out there, bro". He watched Sonic leave, and all of a sudden someone grabbed him by the extra slack of his scarf. "Oh jeez! Hey, what's going on?!" There is just something very unpleasant about being pulled from one rack to the next, hangers jabbing one in the face, the stale taste of different fabrics getting stuffed halfway into one's mouth, only to be expelled as the journey continues on to the next clothes rack. Tails managed to open one of his eyes for a split second to see who was pulling on him, Fiona! She had finally dragged him to an open walkway where she turned around, fixed his scarf and his goggles, and then continued to lead him along by the hand.

"Fiona, where are we going?"

She refused to answer, as her eyes scanned the area to make sure that no one was around. She guided Tails into one of the dressing room stalls, and after a making sure that there were no nearby occupants, she followed him inside. She closed the door, and then turned on the bewildered fox, focusing on him with a disappointed expression. "You were going to tell him, weren't you?"

"Tell him what?"

"As if you don't know. About us."

"Oh so that's what this is about. Well… maybe. He's my best friend. It's instinct for me to tell him important stuff that happens to me."

Fiona pouted, "Well we're not going to have any more of it, do you hear me? No one… no one… can know about us."

"Why not?"

"Oy! Use your head, Tails. I defected from the Freedom Fighters. If they were to find out that we are dating, they'd set a trap for me, arrest me, and throw me in jail. And don't think that I won't sing like a frickin' canary when they ask me about how we got together. I remember last night pretty damn well, and I'm not afraid to say it."

"Whoa whoa! Okay okay, I'm sorry. I won't mention this to anybody. I just… I wasn't aware of that rule. Sorry…" He was ashamed that he did not think about this type of situation before. With him dating and housing a fugitive, it made keeping her out of sight even more important. At least, away from other Freedom Fighters. He saw her shaking, yet he did not notice any abnormal temperatures in the environment. "Fiona… are you okay? You're shaking…"

"I… I know, Tails. I guess…" She turned around and put her forehead against the door, "I was kinda scared. Thinking about prison… it really puts me on edge." She lowered her voice and spoke under her breath, "I've done my time… I'm never going back." She felt a growl developing in the back of her throat, knowing that her repressed memories of her time in jail were making her more upset.

She sighed, "Okay, Tails. Let's go. I got myself a little something, so we can go-oh!" A pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist, and Tails had rested his head against her back as he hugged her. She chuckled, "Tails… what are you?"

"I promise. I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you, Fiona. I won't let the Freedom Fighters arrest you or anything. They'll listen to me. And if they don't, you can always make a run for it and I'll distract them. I'll keep you safe, 'cause that's what a boyfriend is supposed to do." He tightened the hug, finding himself close enough to smell the delightful fragrance of her brown hair…strawberries.

Fiona found it hard to decide if what Tails had said was a stroke of luck, or the sweetest thing anyone had ever said for her. She had always found it hard to trust anyone's promises other than her own. She knew how to keep promises, but the world had betrayed her trust long ago. Could she possibly trust the fox's words, when so many others had only shown her selfishness and greed? She turned to face her newfound savior, a two-tailed fox who listened to her plight and actually offered to sacrifice his ideals and his duties to ensure her escape. "Tails…"

She knelt down slightly, brushing his lips by surprise before he came back and returned the sweet kiss she had presented to him. He tasted sincere, optimistic… soft… Not exactly the palette the Fiona was used to, but she was willing to accept any affection he tried to offer. His hand held the back of her neck for the first time, and she rewarded him with a move of her own, deepening the kiss by grazing his teeth with her tongue.

Tails attempted to pull away, only to meet resistance from Fiona's hands as she held him close while trading fluids with his mouth. Not knowing what to do, he allowed her entry into his mouth, instinctively moving his tongue around hers. She smiled and nipped his tongue as she broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva temporarily connecting their lips. She grinned sinisterly, "You want to see what I bought? Turn around."

Following her orders, the fox turned and faced the mirror which became obstructed by his reflection. He could barely believe how red his face was, and it only got redder as Fiona's taste in his mouth was combined visually with the visage of his vixen undressing herself behind him. She had turned her back to him as well, but it did not stop him from seeing part of her backside as she slipped into a new pair of panties.

After getting into her new attire, Fiona turned around and guided Tails by his chin as she allowed him to face her. "So… what do you think?"

Tails's mouth fell open and his eye twitched randomly as he beheld the vixen in her new lingerie. Her C-cup breasts were hidden under two smooth mounds of black leather outlined with reflective studs and red lacing that made the lining of the bra. She purposely covered her waist with her tail, eventually moving it away to reveal a matching pair of underwear featuring the studded edging and a red bow in the center.

Finding that Tails had gawked long enough, Fiona held his face and whispered to him, "Now, you're going to do me."

"Fiona! Wait, right here? Right now? B-But we're in a store." He followed her example and kept his voice down.

The vixen further tempted Tails by placing his hand on her chest, "No one's around, and there aren't any cameras. All we'll have to do is keep quite. You can do that can't you? Oh!" The sly fox had given her a light squeeze, causing her to accidentally yelp in surprise.

Tails focused on her, "I might be able to keep quiet… but will you?" Feeling bolder than usual, he grasped her breasts and assessed them thoroughly.

"Oh ho! He's actually being frisky". While prying his hands away her breasts, she placed them on her tight buns as she brought Tails closer. "I think I'll be able to manage. Oh and Tails…" She pet his head and suddenly pulled on his ear, "Don't forget who's holding your leash here." Fiona used her hold on his ear as an excuse to gnaw on it gently, eliciting a quiet whimper out of her fox while his hands tightened around her ass.

Tails fit his head snugly between Fiona's breasts while the receptors in his ears submitted to the subtle nibbling action of her teeth on his helix. With his ear picking up the sound of her heart beat calmly thumping inside her chest, Tails moved his hand and heard an extra thump. He experimentally massaged her sweet curves, making his way to her thigh where he stroked her firm feminine muscles.

Her heart raced again, and she began to take deeper breaths while her fingers dug into his shoulders. "She likes it… what if I…" His hand moved seamlessly about her back and slid underneath her panties taking in the smooth texture of her fur, imagining her round cheek beneath his fingers and the brief moment where he could feel the heat between her legs quivering as he dared to creep closer…

Fiona moaned softly, suddenly realizing that she was being too generous, "Tails!" Her strict voice prompted him to draw his hand away from her. "We're not going to have time for passionate foreplay here. Just fuck me." She bent down, hooking the loops of her panties and taking them off one leg at a time. While on her way back up, her eyes drifted to Tails's face and she noticed his anxious expression, along with the way his hands were glued to the wall. She looked back down and saw the bulge in his pants welcoming her to free him of captivity. "Well… I can get you warmed up real quick."

Tails's claws dug into the wall as Fiona casually undid his belt and pants, lowering them to his ankles and staring at the erection beneath his boxers. Her fingers outlined the length, sending static signals to his brain, while making his neck bend back reflexively. The resulting groan he released made her smile as her seductive eyes met his fearful gaze.

"My, Tails, you're so sensitive. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoy a good paw now and then." She reached for the hem of his shorts and released his eager member. While rubbing the red tip between her fingers, she continued, "And frankly, I do know better." Her hand glided down his member and returned to the tip where she flicked a bit of pre-cum that had surfaced with her tongue.

"Amph! Mmmnnn…" Tails fought to control the volume of his voice, his mind all too aware that they were still in a public setting. The fact that he was still able to think was surprising altogether, considering that she had fit his appendage in her mouth once again, and effectively shutting down all rational thought processes other than sensory feedback. The sight of her head bobbing up and down between his legs, the sound of her muffled moans as she took him into her mouth, the way her tongue circled around the tip, and the taste she had left in his mouth from earlier were all enough to drive any ordinary person insane. Thankfully, he considered himself an extraordinary individual.

Fiona licked his length once more and spread a wet coat about his manhood, "There. That should do it." She stood up and met Tails face to face. "Now, Tails remember…" She propped her leg up to allow her entry, "Gently." The vixen hugged him closer, shuddering as he entered her body ever so slowly, making sure to savor every inch that filled her up inside.

"Ah ha! Fiona… it's so warm!" Tails took a step back and reversed out of her, only to move his hips again to join his body with hers. He could barely stand how incredible it was to have sex and. This being his second time, he hoped he could please his vixen all the more. His hands went to her hips, preparing to initiate the control he would need to exercise over her motions.

"Uh-uh, not this time." Fiona guided him to her bust where he enthusiastically clasped her breasts as if by instinct. "This time, add a little more 'umph' in order to control your thrust. And squeeze me to get my heart jumpstarted."

The fox followed her instructions, initially priming his fingers up before he gave her that squeeze she wanted. She moaned quietly, her hands on either side of his head as she balanced her body in front of him. He added that additional "umph" into his movements, but even that threatened their secret adventure as Fiona let out a surprised yelp upon his first thrust. He repeated the action at a moderate pace, adjusting to the way that Fiona bounced about his member.

Her frequent cries continued until she distracted herself by gnawing on his ear again. "Mmn! Ahm! Nyam!" She sounded like a child who was over-exaggerating the taste of candy in her mouth, a mix of hums and hushed moans as she registered each of her fox's repeated movements inside her body. With her peak suddenly approaching, Fiona realized that she needed an outlet for her uncensored moans.

"Mna, mna, nyam, Tails! Tails! I'm gonna come, honey! I'm gonna lose it!"

"Me too, Fiona. Should I pull out now? Aarh!" His hips were starting to move on their own, his body beging him to stop making these split decisions with seconds to go.

"Pull out before you come, sweetie. I'm gonna come before you do. Nyaamm!" She was tensing up, her heat preparing to overflow within her.

"Okay, Fiona. There's just one thing wrong."

"What – nya – is it?"

"I'm gonna howl." Oh shit.

"What?" Fiona's thoughts were racing, "So that howling is normal?"

Tails felt himself seizing up, "I can't help it. Whenever I come, I howl. It's really hard to hold back."

"I got it Tails. Just do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Kiss me!" She dove forward and pressed her lips to him just in time to muffle her cry as her orgasm hit like a simultaneous slamming of multiple piano keys. "Mnaaammn!" She shivered as the vibrating signals throughout her body cried in unison, adding a slight twitch to her erotic form.

The ordeal was not complete, however, as Tails overshot his limit as well causing the tempered growl in his throat to increase in intensity. "Fiona... Oh man! Aaoo-mph!" With the proper application of her lips. Fiona silenced Tails's howl, whilst he lowered his hips and pulled out of her, spraying erratic jets all over the opposite wall.

When she finally released him, the two of them shared an awkward laugh as their body's calmed down, though their trong sexual aroma continued to arouse them. Fiona was the first yo speak, "Wow… we actually had sex in a store. I've… um… never had the guts to do that." She spun Tails's chest fur around her fingers, meeting his eyes with a sincere expression, "I guess I should thank you, slave. You did good."

Tails continued to pant, unable to recover his stamina so quickly.

Fiona had cleaned herself up and put her panties back on, followed by the rest of her attire. She fixed her hair and wiped away any potential evidence of fowl play in the changing stall. She looked outside to make sure no one was around, then she held her hand out for Tails to take, "Come on, sweetie. Time to go home."

He walked out cautiously and took her hand quickly before any suspicious eyes came about. Tails looked up at her, noticing how calm she was about the whole situation. What made it so easy for her to have sex and then leave it all in the past once it was done and over with? He felt that there was something special to it, but if she really saw it as natural as any other recreational

activity… then was this relationship worth having?

The two-tailed fox shook his head to rid himself of his pointless queries. If he wanted to improve his personal relationship with Fiona, he would have to be the one to make the first move to counter her sexual motives. With this goal in mind, Tails wrapped his tails around his girlfriend's tail and walked proudly about the mall.

Fiona whispered to him, "You're learning quick. We'll try something different tonight." She pecked him on the cheek and resumed walking with him.

"Oh boy". Tails thought.

By the way, Scourge never showed. Neither at the mall, nor in the thoughts of our devious red tailed vixen.


End file.
